


Hiding in Plain Sight

by Itsmarvelous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best friend Jongin, Canon, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Crying, Emotional, Friendship, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Jongin | Kai-centric, M/M, Maknae-centric, Mentions of SHINee, Oh Sehun-centric, Outed, Pre-debut, Secrets, Supportive Members, Truth or Dare, maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmarvelous/pseuds/Itsmarvelous
Summary: Jongin is the first person Sehun told he was gay, trusting his best friend with something he's never told anyone before. Sehun was okay, everything was going to turn out okay. Right? Or... Three times EXO members found Sehun crying, and one time he told them all why.
Kudos: 89





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my piece! I hope you like it:)

Sehun always seemed a little reserved to Jongin. 

It wasn’t like he walked around with a dark cloud over his head. He still played along with all the members, laughing and smiling whenever the opportunity presented itself.

Jongin watched a different side of Sehun as well though, noticing when he would bite his tongue. Almost always making his smile falter as he stopped himself from talking. It was actions like this that made Jongin start to watch him with a little more concern.

Jongin thought there was something the Maknae was hiding.

Even though he felt like Sehun was keeping a secret, he didn’t think it was something he needed to ask about. He decided when he started having suspicions that he would respect Sehun’s privacy, only asking questions if he thought necessary. 

They were still trainees, so they were spending all their time together. Everyone could tell the duo shared a bond, watching as they got along like brothers. It shocked a lot of people to find out they only met two years prior.

It was like any other day when Jongin walked down the practice room hallway. He heard ShiNee music coming from the room Sehun always preferred. It was past midnight, so Jongin had come to bring his younger friend home.

Jongin walked towards the door, cracking it open. The song was just about to end. When he looked inside, he was expecting to see Sehun dancing, practicing a piece the duo had already perfected many times before.

What he saw instead made him walk inside quickly. Moving anxiously towards the person he saw huddled in the corner of the room.

“Hey Sehun.” Jongin said softly as he sat down beside the younger boy. His friend’s head was on his knees, body shaking from tears.

Sehun never answered, instead he turned towards Jongin and hid his face in his best friend's shoulder.

Jongin placed his arms around Sehun, holding him in a hug as Sehun cried softly. They stayed like that for a couple minutes. Jongin watched as Sehun tried to compose himself, taking a few deep breaths. Slowly, he started talking. His face was still tucked in Jongin’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry you had to see me like that, I thought you’d already gone back to the dorms.”

Jongin looked sadly at Sehun, glad his friend wasn’t looking at him.

“Sehun, you don’t have to be sorry about this. It’s okay, everyone cries sometimes. I want to help you when you feel like this, I care about you.” 

He placed a soft kiss on top of his friend’s head. 

“Yeah, but it’s gross.” Sehun looked up at Jongin with his nose crinkled, “I got tears all over your shirt.”

“So,” Jongin laughed. “I’ll just wash it.”

The two stayed silent for a moment, Jongin moved to wipe away the stray tears falling down Sehun’s cheek.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?”

Sehun hesitated for a second, then answered.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t know how you’ll react. I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now, but I can never seem to get the words out.”

Jongin watched as his friend looked away, unable to keep eye contact any longer. Sehun’s hands rubbed nervously together in his lap. Jongin could feel the anxiety in the air.

“Sehun, you can tell me anything. I won’t judge you.”

The room was eerily silent. The only sounds were the humming of the light, and the soft sounds of their breathing.

“You promise?” Sehun looked at him almost desperately.

“I promise.” 

Jongin felt his heart break as he saw his best friend holding back tears. He watched as Sehun struggled to compose himself once again, building up the courage to speak. Jongin reached his hand out for Sehun’s, wanting to show his support. Their knees were touching where they sat impossibly close to each other on the floor.

“I’ve never told anyone this before.” Sehun said softly. “I’ve wanted to, for sure. It just never really felt like the right time. I trust you though, so I really hope that you’ll react positively cause I literally don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t.”

Sehun was almost incomprehensible at the end, speaking so fast. Jongin was giving him his undivided attention though, so he heard every word. He squeezed his hand. Sehun spoke again softly, looking his friend in the eyes.

“Jongin, I’m gay.”

He pulled Sehun into a hug.

“It’s okay Sehun, I love you no matter what. I always will. Everything is okay, I promise.”

Jongin heard his younger brother holding back a sob. He hugged Sehun a little tighter when he felt him returning the hug with strong arms.

They stayed like that for a couple minutes, neither wanting to be the first to pull away. 

When Sehun’s crying stopped, he separated from Jongin to look at him directly.

“You probably already put two and two together, but I’m going to ask you anyways. Can you keep this to yourself? I’m not ready for the rest of the members to know yet, but I wanted to tell you.”

“Of course Sehun, I won’t tell anybody. Your secret's safe with me.”

The two shared a smile, then a comfortable silence formed. Still holding Sehun’s hand, Jongin started talking.

“I actually came here to bring you back to the dorms. It’s getting late, so if you’re ready, I think we should go home.”

Sehun watched as Jongin stood up, holding his hand out for him to grab, then helping him stand. The two grabbed their things and left the practice room, shutting the light off behind them.

Sehun was happy he told Jongin about this part of himself. He didn’t think he could keep it secret from his best friend any longer. He wasn’t necessarily planning on telling him tonight, but everything turned out okay. 

He smiled to himself as he listened to Jongin talk animatedly as they walked back to the dorms. Beyond glad nothing between them changed.

~~~

Debut had come and gone, making their schedules full of promotions and practices. It might’ve been exhausting, but it was hard to hate your dream.

EXO had lost three members. It seemed impossible to overcome in the beginning, but the nine that remained made it work. They became closer, shared more with one another.

Everything seemed to be going all right until one afternoon, when Minseok walked into his and Sehun’s shared room to see his younger brother in tears.

He quickly closed the door, knowing he had probably gone into their room for privacy. Minseok didn’t feel right leaving him alone right now though, so he walked towards his brother who was sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

He sat down beside his younger brother, pulling gently on the headphones that he could hear insanely loud music coming from. Sehun’s hood was pulled low over his head too, hiding him from the outside world. He looked confused when his headphones first came out, but realization replaced his confusion when he looked at his oldest Hyung.

“Can I be alone right now?” Asked Sehun sadly.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright. You haven’t cried like this in a while. At least, not in front of anybody.”

Sehun dropped his head in his hands, tears still coming.

“Something happened with my parents, but I’m alright.”

“Sehun, you can tell me what’s wrong. If you were alright I don’t think you’d be crying right now.”

Sehun stayed quiet for a second, then looked at Minseok with tears in his eyes.

“Can you go get Jongin?”

“Yeah of course, I’ll be right back.”

Minseok left their room and went into the living room, expecting to see Jongin sitting down. Instead, he found Jongdae playing on his phone.

“Have you seen Jongin?”

Jongdae looked at Minseok, hearing the urgency in his voice.

“He just went to the convenience store, why? What’s wrong?”

“Can you tell him to come to my room when he gets back?”

“Yeah, sure.”

Minseok turned to walk back to his room, wanting to return to Sehun as fast as possible. Then, he heard Jongdae speak once more.

“Wait! What’s wrong.”

Minseok contemplated his options, should he tell the truth?

“Sehun asked for him, he’s crying in our room. I don’t think he wants to be surrounded though, so can you stay out here.”

Jongdae paused for a moment, looking worried. Then, he replied.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll be here if you need anything though.”

With that, Minseok returned to his shared room.

When he opened the door again, Sehun was still sitting on the floor. Tears were coming out of his eyes, but much slower than before. Minseok sat down right beside Sehun on the floor, hopefully offering some comfort to the Maknae.

“Sehun,” Minseok started. “Jongin went to the store, he should be back soon though. Jongdae will send him in.”

Sehun nodded, then replied.

“Thanks.”

It was quiet for a second, but the silent tears falling down Sehun’s cheeks seemed to be yelling.

“I know you want to talk to Jongin, but you can talk to me too. Anything you have to say, I’m all ears. I love you Sehun, so I hate seeing you hurt like this.”

Sehun leaned his head so that it was resting on Minseok’s shoulder, then let out a sad sigh.

“You can stay when Jongin comes in. I mean, my parents found out, so I might as well get ready to start telling the rest of you.”

Minseok didn’t know exactly what Sehun was talking about, but he knew that this wasn’t the time to ask questions. He stayed sitting beside Sehun, hopefully offering some comfort. Then their bedroom door opened suddenly.

Jongin walked in, a bag of snacks hanging in his hands.

“What happened?” He sounded worried, hastily closing the door behind them and sitting in front of the duo on the floor.

“My brother told my parents, he told me it slipped out in conversation. He said it was an accident, but oH God, they were mad.” Sehun choked back a sob, the tears threatening to return. After a moment, he turned to look Minseok in the eyes.

Trying to hold back tears, he started talking. “I’m gay Hyung, and my parents just told me that I’m not welcome back home anymore.”

Minseok watched as his Dongsaeng looked at him with hopeless eyes. He pulled him into a hug. His heart broke as he felt his shirt become wet with tears, knowing his youngest brother was hurting.

“Sehun,” Minseok started. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. Please remember that. Nothing could ever change that. I’m so sorry your parents reacted the way they did, they’re old fashioned assholes. You deserved so much better.”

Minseok started tearing up as Sehun cried harder, shaking in his arms.

Jongin moved to sit beside Sehun, hugging him from the other side.

Soon, both Hyungs were whispering sweet nothings into their younger brother's ears, hoping desperately that he heard them and understood how much he was loved. Soon, the crying stopped and Sehun’s breathing evened out. He had fallen asleep on Minseok’s shoulder, exhausted from crying.

After a few minutes of silence, Minseok quietly asked Jongin a question.

“When did Sehun tell you?”

“2010, so I’ve known for 6 years. He asked me not to tell anyone because he wasn’t ready. He ended up telling his brother last month when they met up for lunch. He said that his brother kept asking when he was going to find a girlfriend, so he chose to tell him right then and there. He was building up the courage to come out to the rest of our members. I don’t know what his plan will be anymore though, he’ll probably be scared after this. He was doing really well too, he told me that he finally felt ready to tell everybody.”

Minseok listened to Jongin as he talked. He didn’t realize his youngest brother, his roommate, was struggling so much.

“I never knew anything,” said Minseok softly. “I’m his hyung, I should have noticed. I should have helped him.”

“He didn’t want anyone to know. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yeah, but I could’ve done more.”

He looked down at his Dongsaeng and kissed him gently on top of the head. He picked him up from his spot on the floor, trying not to wake him.

After he set him down on the bed, Jongin and Minseok walked towards the bedroom door. Saying one last thing before leaving their shared room.

“If anyone else hurts him, I will kick their ass.”

~~~

The members had a rare night off, followed by an even rarer free day.

Because of this, they decided to play a game of Truth or Dare. Not just any game of Truth or Dare though, to make it more fun, they added shots. Since they planned on playing for a few hours, every member had five shots they could use instead of completing their dare, or answering their truth.

Nights like these usually started off creatively. Baekhyun and Chanyeol making crazy ridiculous dares that nobody could do, giving them no choice but to use their shots. Because of this, no one had any drinks left past midnight, meaning they couldn’t avoid any more questions.

By one in the morning, their energy had dropped and they were mostly asking Truths.

This scared Sehun a little bit because he had secrets he wanted to keep, but no one was asking questions like that, so he thought he was okay.

Then it was Jongdae’s turn to ask, and Sehun picked Truth.

“Why were you crying that night a couple weeks ago? I remember Minseok leaving your guy’s room looking so worried.”

Most members didn’t even know Sehun was found crying, so all members pop their heads up to listen to their Maknae. 

Sehun knew that Jongdae didn’t know anything about what had happened that night. He KNEW it was supposed to be an innocent question. 

Sehun looked down at the empty shot glasses in front of him, knowing he didn’t have a choice but to answer.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

“Can you please ask me a different question?” He asked instead, with a small voice.

This shocked everyone in the group. They moved from their positions lounging around the living room, so they could look at their Maknae more easily.

“Is it really that bad?” Asked Jongdae.

Everyone watched as a tear formed in Sehun’s eye. He hadn’t cried in front of everybody like this in a long time. When that single tear fell down his cheek, everyone watched in worry.

Sehun stood up hastily, stumbling a little from the alcohol. He rubbed the tear away from his face.

“I’m going to bed.”

Jongin and Minseok were quick to follow him, closing his bedroom door behind them. Junmyeon followed them into the hallway.

The leader opened the door, not expecting to hear Sehun rambling rather loudly. He was pacing back and forth while Jongin and Minseok tried to calm him down.

“What was I supposed to do, it’s not like I could just tell everyone that my parents disowned me for being gay. That’s not exactly party conversation now is it?”

That was when Sehun made eye contact with Junmyeon.

“Oh, that’s perfect!” Said Sehun sarcastically, obviously drunk.

“Sehun,” their leader started talking. He walked towards the Maknae that was still pacing in his bedroom. He gently reached out to hold both of Sehun’s hands. “I’m so sorry that question was asked to you tonight before you were ready to talk about it. Most of us didn’t know that was the reason you were crying. I don’t have any control over the horrible things your parents did to you, but I can tell you that you deserve SO much better. I will always love you, Sehun. Always. All our members are good people too, we will support you no matter what. I want you to remember that.”

When he noticed Sehun start to tear up, the leader pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you Hyung.”

“You don’t need to thank me for anything Sehun. You deserve people that love you unconditionally.”

The two hugged a little longer, then Minseok and Jongin joined in.

Sehun was okay here. His members loved him, they were his real family.

~~~

The next morning at breakfast, Sehun decided he wanted to tell the rest of his members. 

They all sat around the kitchen table, eating the pancakes Kyungsoo made for them on their day off.

After stabbing a piece of pancake that was drowning in maple syrup, Sehun set his fork down.

“I want to tell everyone something.”

Everyone’s conversations stopped. They all looked at their Maknae, noticing that he was nervously tapping his fingers on the kitchen table. He waited patiently for everyone’s attention before he started talking.

“I wasn’t expecting that question last night. The reason I was crying had something to do with my family.” 

Sehun looked away from his member’s faces, instead staring at the wall above Yixing’s head.

Jongin, who was sitting beside Sehun, put his hand on his best friend's knee. Showing his support.

“Before I tell you about that though, I need to tell you something else.”

Sehun almost smiled as he held back a nervous laugh.

“I’m gay. Jongin’s known for like 6 years now, and I told Minseok the night I was crying.”

He looked back at his members, Jongdae was the first to speak.

“Thank you for telling us Sehun. I’m sorry if we’ve ever done anything that made you feel like you couldn’t share this part of yourself with us. I want you to know that I’ll always love you.”

Everyone agreed, also sharing their positive thoughts.

Soon, everyone was standing up to give their Maknae a hug.

When everyone returned to their seats, it was Baekhyun who asked a question.

“Can I ask what happened with your family? If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s alright.”

Everyone turned their eyes to Sehun, looking at him once again.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll tell you.”

He paused for a second, taking a deep breath.

“I told my brother about two months ago. I wasn’t planning to, it just kinda happened when we were having lunch. The night you asked about during Truth of Dare, he called me and said that he told Mom and Dad I was gay. He said it slipped out in conversation, but I haven’t spoken to him since.”

He took another breath before he kept going.

“Right after I got off the phone with my brother, my parents were calling me. I was so scared to answer, but I couldn’t ignore it. When I picked up the phone, they were already yelling.”

A tear started falling down Sehun’s cheek, but he wiped it away quickly.

“They told me that I wasn’t welcome back home anymore, and that I was no longer their son. About an hour later, Minseok found me crying in our room. I told him what had happened when Jongin got home.”

Everyone was silent for a moment. Almost none of them knew what Sehun had been going through the past month. It broke their heart to know they weren't there to support him.

“Your parents are wrong. Everything they said and did to you was wrong. We love you Sehun. We always have, and we always will.”

This was said by Chanyeol, who stood up and walked towards Sehun once more. Pulling him into a hug.

Soon, more arms wrapped around them.

Everyone had joined. Hugging their Maknae, telling him how much he means to them.

Sehun felt safe wrapped in their arms. He knew he was loved by his members. 

They were his real family, and they always will be.


End file.
